1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field for manufacturing sunshade products, in particular, to a curtain pull bead fixing apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the conventional lifting mechanism for curtains, it is a very ordinary means to employ pull beads for driving. However, in the conventional structures, the lower end of the bead chain is unfixed and flyable, and would collide with the surface of a wall or a glass window to make sounds when being driven by an external force, for example being blown by wind. More seriously, some safety issues would occur. For example, a child once put the bead chain around the neck and was thus suffocated in the United States. Therefore, it is prohibited in the United States using pull beads without any safety measures to drive a curtain.
In order to address the safety issues incurred by flying the lower end of the bead chain, a technical solution is disclosed in the state of art as follows. A Chinese Utility Model Patent, the publication number of which is CN201602589U, discloses a fixing device for a curtain chain bead winding rope, in which a telescopic member is provided in the fixing device for the bead chain to restrict the rotation of the bead china. The said fixing device nonetheless has a too simple structure to be reliable and unbreakable.
Additionally, a Chinese Utility Model Patent, the publication number of which is CN202266181U, discloses a manual shutter curtain safety protection device including an installation box, a bead disk, a positioning post and a spring. When the curtain is not mounted, the bead disk is engaged with the positioning post to lock the bead disk, so that the bead disk will not rotate while being pulled by an external force. When the curtain is mounted, the positioning post is released from the bead disk so that the bead disk could rotate, and the bead chain is limited into the installation box and thus could not fly in the meantime.
Even though the aforesaid technical solutions have addressed the problem that the lower end of the bead chain is likely to fly with wind, the bead chain could still be used in the untensioned state when the bead chain is used, and the bead chain body, for example the middle or front portion of the bead chain, could still be flying, for which safety issues might exist.